22 October 1986
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1986-10-22 ;Comments *Andy Kershaw is sitting in for Peel, who is in Japan with Janice Long. A couple of archive Peel sessions are aired. *Kershaw says that Dick Dale was one of the few surf musicians that could actually surf on the water. *Kershaw plays a 1977 Peel session track from Billy Boy Arnold covering Muddy Waters' I'm Ready, written by Willie Dixon. *Kershaw plays a track from Swan Arcade covering Sting's We Work The Black Seam, under the title of Black Seam. *Kershaw plays a folk track from Bill Drummond, who later famously became one half of the KLF. *The extro tune at the end of the show comes from Cyril Davies & His R&B All Stars' County Line Special. Sessions *Die Toten Hosen #1 Recorded: 1984-06-30. First Broadcast: 10 July 1984 *Billy Boy Arnold #1 Recorded: 1977-10-05. First Broadcast: 14 October 1977 Tracklisting *B.B. King: Every Day (I Have The Blues) (LP - Live At The Regal) His Master's Voice *Soup Dragons: Hang-Ten! (7") Raw TV Products *Dick Dale & The Del-Tones: Let's Go Trippin' (LP - King Of The Surf Guitar - The Best Of Dick Dale & The Del-Tones) Rhino *Billy Boy Arnold: I'm Ready (session) *R. Crumb And His Cheap Suit Serenaders: I Had But Fifty Cents (LP - R. Crumb And His Cheap Suit Serenaders) Blue Goose *DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince Featuring Ice Cream "Tee": Guys Ain't Nothing But Trouble (7" - Girls Ain't Nothing But Trouble) Champion *Etta James: The Pick Up *Pierre Akendengue: Intyayi S'arende (LP - Owende) Le Chant Du Monde *Billy Boy Arnold: I Wish You Would (session) :(In Concert trailer by Pete Drummond) *Kartoon Krew: Batman (7") Champion *E.T. Mensah: Munsuro (LP - All For You) Retroafric *Andy White: Reality Row (7") Decca *Sol Hoopii's Trio: Farewell Blues (v/a LP - Steel Guitar Classics) Old Timey *Die Toten Hosen: Hofgarten (session) *Die Toten Hosen: Bis Zum Bitteren Ende (session) *Die Toten Hosen: Reisefieber (session) *Die Toten Hosen: Es Is Vorbei (session) *Die Toten Hosen: Hip Hop Bommi Bop (session) *Johnny & Jack: Hank Williams Will Live Forever (v/a LP - Classic Country Duets) Old Timey *Hank Williams: I'll Never Get Out Of This World Alive *Billy Boy Arnold: Baby Please Don't Go (session) *Charlie Chaplin: Town Gal (7") Power House *Mekons: Coal Hole (10" - Slightly South Of The Border) Sin *Swan Arcade: Black Seam (LP - Diving For Pearls) Fellside *Robyn Hitchcock & The Egyptians: If You Were A Priest (7") Glass Fish *Billy Boy Arnold: Goin' Away Baby (session) *Squirrel Bait: Slake Train Coming (7" - Kid Dynamite) Homestead *Cheb Khaled: Kari Fik Lamene (LP - Hada Raykoum) Triple Earth *Ivor Cutler: Episode 6 (LP - Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Volume 2) Harvest *Bill Drummond: Julian Cope Is Dead (LP - The Man) Creation *Billy Boy Arnold: Oo-Wee (session) *Barrence Whitfield And The Savages: Ship Sailed At Six (LP - Barrence Whitfield And The Savages) Mamou *Bear Fax: Out Of Our Tree (v/a LP - Flashback - Volume 4) Antar *Jim Ford: Harlan County (LP - Harlan County) Sundown File ;Name * 020A-B1400XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 * 020A-B1400XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length * 1:01:16 * 0:56:41 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1400/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library